User blog:Spacho/Wiki Giveaway
Intro Hey losers. Finally, I will add a proper description to this awesome event that I'll be hosting. To conclude the intro, (already?) you will be reading a useless backstory that shouldn't be here. One day, I wanted to buy something from the Internets. It costed 80$. Me, being not cheap, went to the store and brought a 100$ Vanilla Prepaid Card from Mastercard. After waiting 24 hours, the time to activate the card, I went on the amazing site which held my item. I brought the item and then I checked the remaining balance for my card. 8.97 left? What could I buy? I knew I could buy something with a mere 9 dollars. (or 6 Euro) I remember a site called Nexon.net. Decided to come back to their site and tried to buy 5K NX. Nooo... it didn't work. At the end, brought the awesome ninja game: Master Edition (or maybe it was Apprentice edition? Do you think I know?) And you can see those screenies down here. (Including the panda) Event Info I'm sorry for the misleading title everyone. Well, the title sould be more like: Spacho's MEGA-AWESOME-EPIC-GODLY-BEAST-AMAZING event. Well here's how the event is composed. I have six codes I don't need: three shiny Pikas and three shiny Starters. For five of those codes, they will be "answer-questions-get-code" type of event. The last code, shiny Pikachu, will be a giveaway in the public Wiki chat room. OBviously the Pika questions will be easier than the Starters. The event will end when I want to! BTW not all the questions are about PTD. NOTES *For the sP giveaway, I will make a pollin my profile page and you'll be able to choose what hour the giveaway will start. *For the sP giveaway, minumum of contestants will be 10. If it dosen't reach that number, the giveaway will be DELAYED. *Don't be scared of the e-mail: PTDWiki@hotmail.fr. That will be the e-mail you will receive the codes. *Everyone who wins will receive the code at the SAME time as other winners. *You will need to give me your e-mail to get the code (unless you want me to give it to you in your Talk Page, which everyone can see) *Winners WON'T be able to re-do questions. Aimers? *You will answer my quiz like this: A.6 --- B.11 --- C.6 --- (etc) *Be sure to answer in the comments page. Do NOT give the answer in my e-mail. *Don't cheat/be mean! Somethings not going well for you? Post your issues here. Ok now, that was enough of typing. Let's start now. Questions - Prize: Shiny Pikachu 1.When did the new title screen was implented? 2.What level was the legendary beasts? 3.Which Pokemon has the least weight? 4.How tall is the tallest building in the world? 5.The number of games in the series: Ruby Destiny 6.How much does shiny Mew costs? (In Ninja game 20$) 7.Name the three primary colors 8.How much Pokemon are they in Gen 1? Excluding one. 9.What is my skill level in Ninja-ja? Ends: September 4st, 4:00 AM, PST. Category:Blog posts